


Prat Falls and Other Missteps

by bessemerprocess



Series: OT5 verse [3]
Category: Anderson Cooper 360 RPF, Countdown RPF, Fake News RPF, Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US), Real News RPF, The Colbert Report RPF, The Daily Show RPF, The Rachel Maddow Show RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Multi, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-08
Updated: 2009-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OT5 fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prat Falls and Other Missteps

Five months pregnant with Alex, Rachel tripped going down some stairs. Neither of them was hurt, but you would have thought someone had started shooting at her with a shotgun or that she had Ebola from the reactions of the guys. Keith yelled at everyone in the vicinity and threatened to burn down the building. Anderson heard about it through new gossip, before Keith was even done yelling, and ran out on a meeting with the head of CNN. He called Jon and Stephen when Keith didn't answer immediately. They all ended up converging on Rachel at once, where upon she rolled her eyes and made them go get her Ben &amp; Jerry's and an ice pack.


End file.
